Summer Love
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal doesn't want summer camp to end, but he's going to make sure that Hakuryuu goes home with something to remember him by.


this was _supposed_ to be a drabble but it got a little out of control, so it's a short fic now...flash fiction? something like that I guess XD I have a fondness for dumb teenage boys in love _and_ summer camp AUs (my first ever completed nanowrimo project was a summer camp AU) so this was a fun combination to write.

the prompt was **"Smokey the Bear would cry if he could see what you're about to do"**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hakuryuu says, carefully stepping over a branch as he follows Judal through the woods. They're not supposed to be out of their cabins after hours, but he was so insistent that somehow he convinced Hakuryuu to break the rules.

"It's not _that_ bad," Judal says, turning back to grin cheekily at him. Oh, that's part of what happened. His cute smile is irresistible. "We're almost there!"

Hakuryuu nods along, letting Judal lead him further off the main trail. If they get lost out here, they'll be in so much trouble, and he'll never hear the end of it.

Judal stops so abruptly that Hakuryuu nearly runs into him. "Okay, stay here for a sec," Judal tells him. "And don't look!"

"Sure," he agrees, a little confused but mostly intrigued. Judal bounds off through a thick section of trees, leaving Hakuryuu alone with his thoughts and the slowly setting sun. He really hopes Judal knows his way back to camp.

Eventually Judal comes crashing through the trees again, looking nervous but excited. "Come on!" he says, taking Hakuryuu by the hand and dragging him into an open clearing. There's a blanket laid out in the middle surrounded by thankfully unlit candles. It's very cute.

"Ta-da!" Judal says, gesturing at his handiwork. "Here, sit down."

"This is...nice," Hakuryuu settles on, not sure how to explain how both touched and confused he is, and he's pretty sure he's failed to do either. Judal doesn't seem too concerned though; he's digging in his bag for something instead. Hakuryuu sits down, watching him and taking in the atmosphere.

Judal pulls out a lighter triumphantly. "Got it," he says proudly, hopping up to light the candles around them.

"What are you _doing_?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Setting the mood," he answers simply, lighting more and more without care.

Hakuryuu looks at him, dumbfounded. "Smokey the Bear would cry if he could see what you're about to do," he says, so horrified he's unable to figure out anything better to say.

Judal laughs. "He's a cartoon bear, what does he _really_ know about fire?"

"Judal-"

"Besides, I thought it would be pretty this way...I wanted to talk to you, okay?" He sits down, almost knocking over a candle, and Hakuryuu cringes. Hopefully they don't cause a forest fire.

"I see."

Judal fidgets, pulling at a thread in his shirt nervously instead of meeting Hakuryuu's gaze. "Well, you know you're like, really cool. And attractive. And I'm really afraid of summer ending 'cause I'll have to go home and not see you every day anymore, and I'll miss that. And you," he says, finally looking up. "'Cause I really like you, okay?"

Hakuryuu can feel his cheeks burning because he's flustered and touched and so, so excited that for once, someone he likes actually feels the same way. Judal looks just as red as him but he makes it look adorable instead of embarrassing.

"Candles are romantic, you know?" he explains, still trying to defend his plans. Hakuryuu knows it's unsafe, but it's sweet how hard Judal is trying.

"I know. I know you meant well, but in the future we should try not to burn the forest down," Hakuryuu says, taking Judal's hands. "I really like you too. I wouldn't have come out here with anyone else, romantic candles or not."

Judal looks dumbstruck. "Oh," he says softly. "That's good."

Hakuryuu smiles at him and Judal scoots closer. "I'll miss you too. But-"

"I don't wanna think about missing you right now," Judal cuts in. Hakuryuu blinks at him and then nods, and they stare at each other for a moment, taking in the soft sounds of dusk and gentle light from the candles.

He's not sure who started it, but they come together in a clumsy, happy kiss. Judal is kind of moist and bitey, but he's so enthusiastic it doesn't matter. It's relieving and fun, and Hakuryuu gasps when Judal breaks the kiss, though he crawls into Hakuryuu's lap and kisses him even more, needy and excited. Judal runs a hand through Hakuryuu's hair and over an ear, and he can't help but moan.

Judal pulls back again, this time to grin. "You have sensitive ears or something?"

"I- I guess?"

Judal pounces on him, peppering his face in kisses as he laughs happily. "You're so cute! I'm so glad you like me."

Hakuryuu rolls over, pulling Judal with him and into another kiss. This is nice. This is so much nicer than he could have ever hoped for. They tumble across the blanket, and every break for air feels far too long. Over and over, Judal keeps kissing him until they almost land directly on a candle.

"Judal!"

"Shit! Shit, shit, I forgot!" Judal yells, grabbing his bag.

"I warned you," Hakuryuu says, and Judal groans.

"I know," he admits, pulling out a water bottle and dousing the flames. "Sorry...I just wanted to do something nice, but I guess I'm a real moron."

Hakuryuu shakes his head. "You meant well. I thought it was very sweet."

In the last lingering light of sunset, Hakuryuu can see the joy on Judal's face, and that's the best part yet - until he kisses the cute smile back off Judal's face.


End file.
